the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkwoman
History Shayera Thal Shayera Thal was a Thanagarian Police officer. She is the illegitimate daughter of Thanagarian Minister For Protection Andar Pul and an underage girl named Shayera Thal, Shayera (who was named after her mother) was raised in a slum in Downside after being abandoned as an infant, but was eventually adopted by her grandfather, who raised her as his own daughter. As an adult, Shayera became a police officer, one of the Wingmen, and she and her partner Katar Hol werte sent to Earth as goodwill ambassadors following a failed Invasion in which Thanagar had participated. There, they were attached to the Chicago Police Department, but also adopted the identities of two vanished costumed heroes, Katar becoming the new Hawkman and Shayera following in the footsteps of Shiera Sanders as Hawkwoman. They fought crime together for some time and began to form a deep emotional attachment, but when Katar became the living avatar of a Hawk God, he terminated his relationship with Shayera, who retired from superheroing and became a cop in Detroit. She eventually returned to Thanagar and her former life, joining the Army, but was murdered by the Tamaranean Queen Komand'r (AKA Blackfire) during the Rann-Thanagar War. Shayera Hol Shayera Hol was an advance scout for a Thanagarian invasion force. When J'onn J'onzz gathered Earth's heroes, she answered the call with Flash, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern to join him, Batman and Superman against an alien invasion on Earth. After the defeat of the Imperium invasion, the seven remained a team, the Justice League, dedicated to the defense of Earth against attack both within and without. To the rest of the League, Shayera was a mysterious woman with angelic wings from another world. She explained that she found herself on Earth when, while pursuing some criminals who were trafficking in forbidden technology, she was accidentally transported by the rays of a dimensional transporter known to her people as a Zeta Beam. During the course of their adventures, she developed a relationship with the Green Lantern. This relationship quickly blossomed after meeting Katma Tui, one of John Stewart's old flames, and fully became a relationship after he was wounded by one of the Joker's bombs in Las Vegas. Shayera revealed herself to actually be a military officer of her planet's armed forces, working as an advance scout on Earth. When her people suddenly arrive in force on Earth, she works to help the Thanagarians gain the support of Earth's leaders to protect the Earth from the Thanagarians' mortal enemies, the Gordanians. She is also reunited with her commanding officer and fiancée Hro Talak, creating considerable friction between herself and John Stewart. Unbeknown to Shayera, the Thanagarians' true intent was to transform Earth into the final link in a hyperspace bypass, destroying Earth, but allowing the Thanagarians to strike a mortal blow at the Gordanian's home world. When Shayera learns of this plan, she betrays her people and informs the Justice League of the Thanagarians' true purpose. The Thanagarian forces are eventually defeated by the League and forced to leave Earth, with Shayera left behind as a traitor. The other six members of the League take a vote on whether to allow Shayera to stay on the team, but before they can tell her the result, she resigns from the League and departs. She eventually comes to reside with Dr. Fate and his wife Inza in Fate's tower in an effort to decide what to do with her life. When the corpse of Solomon Grundy was reanimated, Shayera takes the responsibility of killing Grundy, whom she once considered to be a friend. After this, she returns to the League, but it is some time before she is properly re-accepted among its members, particularly Wonder Woman and Batman. After she is allowed to rejoin the Justice League, Shayera reclaims her seat among the seven founding members and changes her costume to be much less militaristic, removing the Thanagarian headdress permanently. Shayera and Green Lantern (who is by this point in a relationship with League member Vixen) had resolved to be friends for the time being. However, John Stewart once traveled to the future and discovered that the superhero Warhawk is actually his son with Shayera, a revelation he did not immediately share with her until she confronted a stalker in the form of Carter Hall, the would-be Hawkman. Actions During the Warping Week Shayera Thal found herself alive and confronted by her alternate counterpart Shayera Hol it was at this point the extradimensional Hawk God merged the two Shayera's into one being, with Shayera Thal being the dominant personality. Shayera gained Feathered Wings comprised of Organic Nth metal, and the ability to pluck feathers from her wing and morph them into melee weapons. she returned home to discover a war between the natural winged thangarians of Shayera Hol's reality verses the Nth metal artificial winged Thangarians of Shayera Thal's reality Actions Post Warping Week Unwilling to involve herself in the Thangarian Civil War taking the name Shayera Hall, she renounced her Thangarian Citizenship and Officially became a Citizen of Earth Prime. she was aproached by Nick Fury and became a member of the Avengers Beta team. Powers * Thanagarian Physiology: As a Thanagarian, Shayera Thal and Shayera Hol possessed several gifts that are common to members of their respective versions of the Thangarian race. A Thanagarian's life span is significantly greater than that of a normal human being. In the prime of her life, Shayera Thal was actually older than many of Earth's senior citizens. A Thanagarian is also physically heartier than the average Earth human. They are stronger, with greater stamina and a greater resistance to pain. Thanagarians also possess enhanced senses. due to the fusion of Shayera Thal and Shayera Hol these abilities have been greatly increased further. :*'Enhanced Vision': Shayera's eyesight is more acute than a normal human and her range of vision is similar to that of a bird. :*'Enhanced Hearing': Her auditory senses are also particularly acute and she can perceive sounds with greater clarity than the average human. :*'Enhanced Strength': Her Strength and durability have been greatly enhanced above the Thangarian elite. *'Flight' Shayera now possesses Organic Nth metal Wings which enables her to fly and defy gravity Abilities * Master Combatant: Shayera Thal is an expert at hand-to-hand combat and employs a wide range of weaponry as part of her crime-fighting arsenal. * Multilingualism: Through the use of the Absorbascon, Shayera Thal is fluent in many Earth languages. Her unique physiology also enables him to verbally communicate with birds. Equipment * Nth Metal Enhancements: Through exposure to the Nth Metal. The metal is psycho-reactive, responding to its bearer's thoughts and in it's base form has a number of electromagnetic/gravitational properties. . | Transportation = Thanagarian Cruiser. | Weapons = Rifle, twin pistols, the Katar.